Coconuts' Quest
by AoStH Unlimited
Summary: (AoStH Fanfic) Coconuts embarks on a quest...... to clean the fortress while trying to tame a toddler-minded robot.
1. Chapter 1

"Coconuts' Quest"  
  
By: The Members of AoStH Unlimited (Koolkat101, Toni the Mink, Climbing Gecko, Jamie SwiftRunner)  
  
http://pub73.ezboard.com/baosthunlimited (Come join the fun!)  
  
***  
  
"And I WANT these toilets SPOTLESS by the time I come back!!!" Robotnik roared, being heard by all the robots in the fortress... as well as Mobius.  
  
Coconuts shuddered in fear, "Okay, ALL the toilets... Wh... what's the occasion, Dokta?"  
  
"The occasion, my dear boy," Robotnik explained, "Is that I FINALLY come up with the greatest fool-proof, 100% perfected plan to rid myself of Sonic the Hedgehog forever. Once that blue annoyance is out of my bald-hair, I shall have the greatest advantage to taking over Mobius! And once I do, it certainly calls for a celebration! I'll be inviting ALL my schoolmates from the 'Training for Villiany' classes, and maybe a few other sub-bosses from past episodes as well."  
  
'Wow, WOW!' Coconuts thought, 'It MUST be a big spectaulaw plan, if he wants me to clean ALL the toilets in the fort--'  
  
"ALL of them?!" he cried, suddenly remembering that there were over a dozen bathrooms in the fortress.  
  
"Good idea, Coconuts!" said Robotnik, "Why just settle for close friends when I might as well celebrate my victory by inviting ALL the villians known to fans?? I wonder if I should call Mario... he may be no villian, but he's certainly a rival of Sonic's..."  
  
"But, but, but..." Coconuts stuttered, "Who else is gonna clean the bathwooms with me??"  
  
"There won't be any time for my Badniks to clean bathrooms," said Robotnik, "This plan must be so significant, SO powerful, SO victorious, that I have ordered EVERY single one of my Badniks to carry out a part in my plan!"  
  
"WOW! Everyone??" Coconuts chimed, "Even me?? Me me?? Huh huh huh?!"  
  
"Now, Coconuts, if I bring you along, then who will clean the toilets when I bring everyone back for the party? We don't want any clogged drains while we're celebrating, now do we?"  
  
Coconuts face-faulted, "No siw..." he mumbled.  
  
"Good!" Robotnik marched off, grabbing the attention of all his robots. "LISTEN UP, everyone! The plan shall now go forward! Everyone take your positions, and MOVE OUT!!!"  
  
The robots cheered victoriously, and marched away, ready to conduct the plan. Robotnik was the last one out, but before leaving, he turned around, glaring at Coconuts. "And remember, Coconuts... I want ALL of my toilets scrubbed by the time I come back... and considering how flawless my plan is, it shouldn't be too long... NOW GET TO WORK!!!" He slammed shut the doors behind him.  
  
Coconuts just stood there, in solitary, nobody to help him... except his plunger and his scrubber. He turned around, gazing upwards at the interior of the HUGE fortress, with at least a toilet in every room.  
  
"HOW AM I GONNA DO THIS BY MYSELF?!?!" he shouted to no one in particular.  
  
His loud cry echoed in the vast fortress, causing some spare parts to rattle around on a lab table near him. A green gear rolled past him towards Robotnik's massive Robot Maker, which sat omniously in the corner. Robotnik obviously hadn't used it in quite a while.  
  
Suddenly, it hit him like running into a brick wall. His lightbulb shined brightly on his head, "Oh-oh-oh! I feel an idea comin' on! I do! I do!"  
  
He scooped up the gear and started throwing random parts that he found strewn on the cluttered laboratory floor into the Robot Maker, "I can MAKE someone ELSE to do all the doity woik!" he smiled as he tossed in a lead pipe, a couple broken egg shells, shoelaces, thumbtacks. Then he noticed a crusty old top hat that had fallen off of Robotnik's lab coat rack. Coconuts picked it up and paused for a second before tossing it in, "Nah, he won't miss it."   
  
After throwing in various more items, Coconuts then pressed the "Start" button (which was obviously a big red button) and the machine started up. It bounced around like crazy, and then spitted out a strange looking robot with a babyish face (which the top hat had obviously made up, seeing that the hat WAD the face), egg-shaped body, and let's not forget about the Top Hat that made up his face. "Chicky!" he chirped.  
  
Coconuts blinked. "He must think he's a baby owe something," he pondered, "Erm. uh hello, Chicky is it?"  
  
The robot nodded playfully.  
  
"Hi, I'm Coconuts... Youw new boss! Bow to me!"  
  
Instead of bowing, the robot clung to the monkey's leg. "Momma!"  
  
"GAH! No, I'm not youw momma!! I'm youw BOSS! RAAAGH, GET OFFA ME!!!" he kicked the robot off, and it rolled backwards like an egg would. He sat back up and giggled.  
  
"No! No jokes!" Coconuts shouted, throwing a plunger at Chicky, "As youw new boss, I demand you scwub ALL the toilets in the fowtwess right NOW! Now now now NOW!!!"  
  
Chicky instead pouted. "No scrub!"  
  
"Yes scrub! I command you... OW ELSE!!!"  
  
Chicky rasberried Coconuts, turn tailed, and ran off. "Hey! WHEWE DO YA THINK YEW GOIN'?! Those toilets awen't even cleaned!!!"  
  
The little robot was long gone though... Coconuts only grumbled, and turned away. "Bah!! Who needs him anyway...? GYAAAH!!!!" Coconuts screamed, upon seeing a picture of Robotnik... hugging his top hat. "Uh oh... He actaully DOES like that hat... If Wobotnik sees I used it to make that stupid wobot, I'm a DEAD monkey! Yup yup yup, gotta go gotta go!!!" He sped off out of the fortress in search of Chicky. "Gotta get that hat back! Gotta get it back, gotta get it back!!! Before Wobotnik COMES back!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chicky lead Coconuts on a wild goose chase all over the fortress. Up the stairs. Down the stairs. Around the lab. They even ran through the dungeons, Chicky laughing hysterically the whole time like it was some kind of game. Coconuts wasn't in the mood to play.  
  
Coconuts collasped on the ground yet again. How long had he been chasing this kid anyway? Chicky's giggles suddenly echoed down the hallway. Coconuts sat up, and listened carefully - he was coming this way! "I'll ambush 'em! Yeah, that'll woik!" He grinned and dashed into a room, leaving the door open just enough so that he could see into the hallway.  
  
Sure enough, the excited little tyke came running towards him. He waited until just the right moment and then flung the door open, pouncing onto a very surprised Chicky. Coconuts pinned him down to the floor, "Ha! I got ya now!"  
  
The little robot let off a muffled squeal from under the weight of the robotic primate.  
  
"Me go! Me go!" Chicky cried swinging his arms trying to break free.  
  
"No more pway!" Coconuts growled taking the squealing tyke around the waist and lifting him up "You go cwean the toilets! NOW NOW NOW!!"  
  
"No!" the tyke shot back.  
  
"Yes!" Coconts insisted!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Suddenly gaining a clever look across the chubby cheeks of Chicky's face, he shot back; "Yes!"  
  
"No!" Coconuts without failed snarled.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I said no and that's final!" Coconuts whaled tossing the small robot onto the ground.  
  
"Okee!" Chicky giggled hopping to his feet, immidiately speeding off between the robotic primate's legs and down the hall.  
  
"Wait a second..." Coconuts stopped, blinking for a moment. Suddenly his lightbulb flashed as a yelp escaped his throat "Cwome bwack here!" He snarled taking off after the tyke again.  
  
Coconuts paused as Chicky darted around a corner leaped onto the railing of the main staircase and slid down, "WEEEE!" he shouted happily.  
  
"I can't keep up with this kid anymore, or I'll fall apart," Coconuts sighed. His face scrunched up in thought, "Hmm, if I can't chase him, then I'll just have to catch him! Yeah!" his lightbulb flashed again, "And I have the poifect plan!"  
  
A few minutes later, Coconuts had locked himself in the lab and was busy constructing a trap to catch Chicky. His "trap" consisted of a huge hinged metallic box with a long cable tied to a copper rod that held it up.   
  
He climbed up a ladder and reached into a cabinet and pulled out a pull-string Tails doll - as he did a whole wave of them poured out onto the floor. Coconuts surfaced from underneathe them and growled, "Stupid toys." He shoved all of them but one back into the cabinet and then cautiously placed the toy under the box, "But kids can't resist 'em!" he smiled to himself. This baby bot was as good as caught, he thought as he unlocked the door and called, "CHIIIIIIIIIICKY! Oh Chicky!"   
  
Chicky blinked, and looked around, upon hearing his name. He strolled up towards the lab.  
  
At this point, Coconuts grabbed the string on the Tails doll, and the doll repeated it's monotone phrase, "Help. Save me. Sonic. Help. Save me. Sonic."  
  
Chicky peered his head into the room, hearing the doll, and upon entering, saw it. "OOOooo!!" he squeeled, "Dowwy! Dowwy!" He happily pranced towards the doll, baby arms outstretched.  
  
Coconuts held tightly to the cable, ready to pull once Chicky got under the box and to the doll. "Haha!" he quietley cheered, "I got 'im now!"  
  
Just before Chicky could grab the doll, the Speaking Plush "Help. Save me. So--" The string had returned back in, thus stopping the Tails plush from speaking. Chicky just stood there, pouting. "HMPH!" he cried, turning and walking off.  
  
"WHA--?!" Coconuts cried, "Hey! I almost had 'im! Gotta pull that stwing again!" He slid over to the mettalic box, grabbing the doll, and fumblign to quickly pull the string again. But since the robot monkey couldn't calm down, he only got himself tangled with the cord, and stuck on the ground twirling like crazy. "Hey! Get me outta hewe! HEY!"  
  
He stopped cold turkey upon hearing the familiar giggle. Glancing up, he saw Chicky right above him, amused by Coconuts, and his small hand wrapped around the copper rod holding up the mettalic box.  
  
Coconuts shrieked, "No, NO! Don't pull that--"  
  
*CLANG!*  
  
Chicky skipped away, singing some baby tune, while happily waving around the copper rod. Meanwhile, Coconuts was trapped under the mettalic box, kicking at it, screaming to be free.  
  
"HEY!! LEMME OUTTA HEWE!! GET BACK HEWE YOU LITTLE BWATTY BOT!!!"  
  
"Help. Save me. Sonic. Help. Save me. Sonic."  
  
"Aw, SHADDUP, stupid doll!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Coconuts grunted and, with all his strength, managed to lift the box off of himself. He threw it at Chicky, who dodged out of the way before it hit him.   
  
"La la la..", Chicky sang happily and he ran off again.  
  
"YAHHH! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Coconuts screamed in frustration. He gritted his teeth to gain control of his temper, then he bit through the wire to try to snap it apart. By the time he had gotten untangled, his jaws ached.   
  
"Awight, where'd that little punk go?!" The robotic simian was very annoyed. Then he heard a giggle. Coconuts turned around, but there was no one there. He shrugged and checked in the closet. When his back was turned, Chicky snuck up behind him and yelled, "BOO!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Coconuts screamed loudly. He was really angry when he turned and saw that it was Chicky.  
  
"Why you little...", Coconuts held up his hand and slapped Chicky across the face. The little robot's face scrunched up, then he started bawling, with tears running down his face.  
  
Coconuts smiled. He was now pleased with himself.   
  
"Ha! Thwat's what you get for wunning away from me!" Coconuts jeered pointing toward the small robot, a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
Chicky stopped crying for only a moment to glance at Coconuts, giving a small sniffle he began crying twice as hard as before; tears gushing from his eyes like a foutain.  
  
"Whoa, hey now, calm down!" Coconuts took a step back watching a the room suddenly begin to flood.  
  
Chicky didn't stop, he took hardly enough time to even catch his breath between wails.  
  
"Stop it! You're fwooding the pwace!" Coconuts sputtered, the ocean of tears already knee length "Oh boy, Dakta Wobotnik's gunna be mad if I don't do something quick!"  
  
The robotic primate glanced quickly around the room, surely there had to be something he could use to stop the tyke's crying--anything! A cabnet over in the corner of the room caught his eye, turning toward it he now literally had to swim through the stomach deep tears to reach it. Apon reaching his destination he lifted his arm out to open it, as the knob turned and the door opened a waterfall poured down on him.  
  
"ACK!!" Coconuts sputtered spitting out the salty taste of tears, then continued to reach into the cabnet for anything his hands could grab.   
  
Coconuts felt around in the cabinet, but it was mostly empty. He finally grasped a small rubbery package in the very back. His feet dangled around as he climbed up into the cabinet, the water still rising up towards him.  
  
He hurriedly yanked on the small string dangling from the package. The yellow form expanded explosively, blasting him into the cabinet, "I gotta remember to stand back when I do that," he noted as he managed to shove the now inflated raft out of the cabinet. It splashed into the water, and Coconuts leaped down into it.  
  
Coconuts then opened up his front compartment and pulled out a plunger, which he used for a paddle to propell him over to the still gushing toddler.   
  
The boat circled Chicky, who was standing on a table that was partially submerged, before he noticed it. When he did, he instantly stopped crying and a smile appeared on his face, "Boat! Boat! Boat!" he squealed, waving his arms around, "Me wanna ride! Me wanna ride!" Chicky scurried to the edge of the table and held out his stubby arms towards Coconuts.  
  
"'Dat's wight..." Coconuts cooed evilly, "Come to Coconuuuts! Give me 'dat haaat!"  
  
But at that instant, Chicky leaped from the table and landed HARD on the raft, which in turn, launched Coconuts out.  
  
"YEEOW!!!" Coconuts cried, falling into the flood of tears, and splashing frantically to stay afloat. Chicky only giggled insanely at Coconut's attempts to stay above the water. "HEY!!!" Coconuts glubbed, "*Blbbb!* Help me out here!! I can't swim!!!!"  
  
Chicky only clapped his hands in amusement. "Funny monkeyman!"  
  
"No funny monkey man!!" Coconuts cried, "DWOWNING monkey man!!! HAALP!!!!" Coconuts sank to the bottom.  
  
Chicky giggled. "Funny funnyyyy!!! Me wuv monkey man!" He looked over the edge to wait for Coconuts to come back and do another funny "trick".  
  
"....Monkeyman?" 


	4. Chapter 4

An idea bulb lighted up over Chicky's head, "Me save you! Me save you!" Chicky stuck out his stubby arms and they instantly extended down into the water.  
  
Coconuts meanwhile hit the bottom of the lab floor. He started freaking out waving his arms around when he suddenly realized he didn't need to breathe. He slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
He tried to move his feet, but his body was so heavy under the water, he found it almost impossible to get very far without tiring himself out. He gazed around and then spotted what was keeping the room from draining: a deactivated robot was sitting on top of the drain. Coconuts remembered that Dr. Robotnik had him install the drain the last time the laboratory had flooded.   
  
Suddenly a pair of hands came down into the water and felt around on the bottom of the lab floor. Coconuts freaked out and pulled out another plunger. He swung hard, smacking one of the hands away from him. The hand went flying into the deactivated robot.   
  
The hand grabbed onto the robot and other hand joined it and they slowly reeled it up towards the surface.   
  
As the robot was towed up, the tears were immediatley drained.  
  
Once the fortress was water-free, Coconuts shook his waterlogged circuits. "Glad Wobotnik watewpwoofed me..." he groaned, stepping out of the room. He was suprised to notice that the halls were soaked with tears as well. "Yowza!" he cried, "That kid flooded the ENTIWE fowtwess!! Good it thing it al dwained tho'..."  
  
His lightbulb suddenly flashed above. "WaitwaitWAIT!!!" he cried, "If it flooded Evewy place, then THAT must mean..." He raced to as many bathrooms as he could. Sure enough, the drained tears had washed all the toilets.  
  
"Wow! WOW!!!" he cried, "'Dat kid weally DID come in handy after all!!!"  
  
Coconuts whooped with joy and jumped up and down. "WHOO-HOO!" he squealed. His lightbulb flashed brightly and he ran back to where Chicky was. "Monkeyman!" Chicky cried. He ran toward Coconuts and before he could do anything, Coconuts hugged him. "Thanks, you cweaned those filthy toilets afta all!" Coconuts said, with a smile on his face. "Now, can I pwease have the hat back? Pwetty pwease with sugar lumps, and a chewwy on top?"  
  
Chicky cocked his head. "What hat?"   
  
What hat?" said Coconuts, "The hat that makes up youw--" He suddenly gasped, realizing the hat WAS Chicky's face. If he wanted that hat back, then he'd probably have to take apart the young robot. But he couldn't do that! Chicky helped with the toilet cleaning in a single sob. But if he didn't get the hat back, Robotnik would surely rip HIM to pieces. And no doubt he would do something just as rotten to poor Chicky.  
  
Sighing, he reluctantly held up a screwdriver. "Sowwy, Chicky..." he moaned to the confused looking baby-bot, "But youw gonna get twashed by Wobotnik anyway..."   
  
Coconuts backed up Chicky to the wall, "C'mon! Don't make this harder than it is, kid!"  
  
Chicky sniffled, and a little tear rolled down his face. Coconuts's lip quivered and the screwdriver fell to the floor, "Aw! I can't do it! I can't! I can't! Oh, what am I gonna do?"  
  
The floor began to rumble and Coconuts darted to the window, with Chicky stumbling behind him. They peered down and saw Robotnik's fleet of robots and attack vehicles fast approaching the fortress, with Dr. Robotnik's Egg-o-Matic in the lead.   
  
Coconuts quaked and started to panic, "What am _I_ gonna do? What's Dr. Wobotnik gonna do TO US!" He nervously started biting his fingers, trying to think up an idea, a plan, an escape route...ANYTHING! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Huwwy! Come with me!" Coconuts whispered to Chicky. He took Chicky's hand and the two of them snuck into the back of the fortress. They crept down the back hallway into Coconuts' room.   
  
"Huwwy! Get in there!" Coconuts hissed, pushing Chicky underneath his coconut shell bed.  
  
"Too dark!" he heard Chicky say.  
  
Coconuts turned on the little palm tree lamp on his nightstand. "Better?"  
  
"Thank you", Chicky replied.  
  
"Shhh! Stay under there and don't make a sound!" Coconuts whispered. He then crept out of his room and closed the door, locking it behind him.   
  
Coconuts hurried down the stairs as Dr. Robotnik burst in through the door, "Ah Coconuts! Have you completed your task?" he smiled. He obviously finished his, Coconuts thought to himself.  
  
Coconuts stopped in front of him and nodded silently, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Excellent! And I, in my magnificent genius, carried out my plan to capture the hedgehog!" Robotnik gestured as a small battlelion of robots carried in a steal-reenforced box with only one small grated opening in the front. They hurried into the lab, eager to set down the heavy cage.  
  
"Congratulations, sir," Coconuts replied.  
  
"Thank you!" he beamed, "And now for your next task!"  
  
Coconuts gulped, "Next one, sir?"  
  
"Yes! Robotnik pulled out a book that was about as thick as two telephone books, "This is my 'little black book.' I want you to call all of my villain friends and anyone who is a rival to Sonic so that we may taunt him and have a party. I hope you can handle such a simple task."  
  
Coconuts grabbed the book from him and wobbled from side to side, trying to remain standing - sheesh, this book weighed a ton! "Of course I can, Dr. Wobotnik!" he chuckled uneasily, heading off to towards the nearest phone.  
  
"Then I shall prepare for the party!" Robotnik glanced around, "I wonder where I put my top hat? I must wear it for the party!"  
  
Coconuts gasped LOUDLY, his face going ghost white.  
  
"Er.... youw top hat...?"  
  
Robotnik rummaged through the closet. "Where did I put that blasted thing??" he complained, "I could have SWORN I saw it on my coatrack! SCRATCH! GROUNDER!!!"  
  
The two dumbbots quickly raced up, saluting. "Yes your repulsiveness?"  
  
"Find my Top Hat! I simpily cannot throw myself a congradulations party without it!"  
  
"Yes sir!" They dashed off.  
  
"And remember!" Robotnik called, "Look EVERYWHERE possible! The kitchin, the lab room... even COCONUT'S room!"  
  
Coconuts cringed loudly. No doubt those two will rip poor little Chicky to shreds once they find him.  
  
"And what are YOU standing around for, you primitive protocol??" Robotnik sneered, "Get to calling! Get everyone here as soon as possible!"  
  
"Y..yes siw!" Coconuts sped off, heading towards his room.  
  
"Chicky! Chiiickyyyy!" Coconuts cried, racing into his room, slamming the door shut behind him, locking it.  
  
Immediatley, the yougn robot pounced from under the bed and into Coconuts' arms. "Monkeyman!!!" he chimed.  
  
"Shhh!" Coconuts hushed. "I gotta get you outta hewe! If Scwatch and Gwoundew find you and your TopHat-shapped head, then youw a gonew!"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Big uh oh!" Coconuts placed the baby back on his feet. "Shh... now follow me..." Silently, he tiptoed to his door, readyto unlock it, when it was suddenly knocked on furiously.  
  
"Hey Coconoid!" Scratch shouted from the other side, "Unlock this door! We got orders from Dr. Robotnik to search your room for his top hat!"   
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Coconuts hurried to his bed and ripped off his sheet. He pushed Chicky beside his bed and tossed the sheet on top of him, smoothing out the top and quickly placing his favorite framed photo of Dr. Robotnik on top, "Chicky, we're gonna play a game, kay?"  
  
"Yeah! Game!" He clapped from under the sheet.  
  
"COCONUTS! OPEN UP!" Grounder banged on the door.  
  
Coconuts cringed, "We're gonna play hide-and-go seek, so you stay wight there and don't make a sound, kay? Cause if Scwatch and Grounder find you, you lose!"  
  
"O-kay!" Chicky giggled.  
  
Coconuts rushed back towards the door, but suddenly found it smashing his face. His body hit the wall hard as Scratch and Grounder stormed in.  
  
"Coconuts?" Scratch glanced around but didn't see him. They shrugged and proceeded to scavenge the room. Scratch tore off the rest of Coconuts' bedding and peered underneathe it.   
  
Grounder threw open his closet door and began to toss everything out, creating a pile on the floor. Neither of them paid any attention to the small "nightstand" beside his bed.   
  
The door swung back slowly and Coconuts toppled onto the floor. They turned around at this sound.  
  
"Quit lying around!" Scratch pointed at him. "You're supposed to be calling people for the party!"   
  
Coconuts regained his senses and leaped up, "Hey! Hey! Look what you did!"  
  
"I told you, we're just following orders," Scratch grabbed Grounder, "Come on, the hat isn't in here."  
  
"Who could find anything in a mess like that anyway," Grounder laughed as they exited and slammed the door.   
  
Coconuts turned red and quickly sighed. Cleaning up their stupid mess would have to wait - he had to get Chicky out of here! 


	6. Chapter 6

Coconuts ripped the sheet off Chicky and grabbed his hand, "C'mon Chicky!" He dragged the giggling toddler of his room and they darted down the hall.  
  
They were about to round a corner when they came face to face with Dr. Robotnik.   
  
"Coconuts?!" Robotnik's eyes narrowed, "What are you-" he then glanced at the small robot who Coconuts immediately tried to hide behind him. Robotnik grabbed Chicky's other arm and pulled him back, "WHAT IS THIS MONSTROSITY?"  
  
"Well, y-you see, he's... he's..."  
  
"He's wearing MY HAT!" Robotnik raged. The small robot started to cry.  
  
"W-what are you gonna do, sir?"  
  
"I am going to get my hat back, and you are going to get back to work. UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
Coconuts nodded as he watched Robotnik drag Chicky down the hall, "Monkey-MAN! Monkey-MAN!" Chicky stretched out his arm.  
  
Coconuts was in a state of panic and confusion. How  
  
was he going to get Chicky away from Robotnik?   
  
"Oh man! I get the woist luck! What am I gonna do?" Coconuts tried to think of a plan.   
  
"Wait a minute! Dat' crate with the holes in in! Sonic's in there! Maybe... No, but....", Coconuts was frantically trying to formulate a plan.   
  
"Maybe if I can sneak in there, I gotta distract the otha badniks, and afta I do, I'll get Sonic outta there, and I try to tell him to save Chicky! Yeah Yeah!" Coconuts knew this was not going to be easy. Sonic didn't trust him, and he had to be very careful. "As much as I hate to let the hedgehog go, I gotta save Chicky! I can't do on my own!" Coconuts said to himself.  
  
Coconuts raced into the room, yelling. "Get outta here! Get outta here! The fortwess is gonna blow!"  
  
"What?" Scratch cried. All the badniks gasped. "Wun! Wun for youw lives!" Coconuts screeched, running around the room. "Oh no! Let's get outta here!" cried Grounder. All the robots fled from the room.  
  
"Heh heh, that was a snap!" Coconuts snickered. He climbed onto the table and opened up the crate.  
  
"Uhh...man it was awful in there...", Sonic muttered. Then he blinked. "Huh? Coconuts? You let me out!"  
  
Coconuts grabbed Sonic's arm. "You gotta help me!" he cried. "I'm in big twouble! It's...".  
  
"Whoa! Slow down! What's going on Coconerd?" Sonic asked. Coconuts told Sonic the whole story about how he created Chicky to help him out and how Robotnik had taken him away. Sonic snorted. "Why should I help you?" Coconuts looked deep into Sonic's eyes. "Cause I need youw help! Poor Chicky is gonna be a gonew!"  
  
"Well.... oh alright", Sonic moaned. He sighed. "But I still don't like it". 


	7. Chapter 7

Robotnik was in a back room on the second floor. He had Chicky pinned down to the floor, as he tried to shove Chicky into a flat machine on the floor. Chicky had been trying to fight him off, but wasn't quite succeeding.  
  
"You little pest! Hold still!" Robotnik bellowed. "Me don't wanna! Me don't wanna!" Chicky was screaming.  
  
Sonic and Coconuts were outside the room, listening through the door. "Okay what's youw plan?" Coconuts asked Sonic.   
  
Sonic waved his hand at him, "Heck, I don't need a plan! I'll just do what I always do."  
  
Before Coconuts could add a word in, Sonic had zipped into the room, and was standing behind Dr. Robotnik. He reached out a finger and poked the fat dictator roughly in his shoulderblade, "What's up, Doc?" Sonic chuckled at his own joke.  
  
At hearing Sonic's voice, Robotnik cringed and turned around, "WHAT? How did you escape?"  
  
"The same way I always do," Sonic flashed a smile, "So how's about you let that robot go and we call it a day?"  
  
Robotnik growled and lunged for Sonic, who easily dodged him. Chicky crawled up and hid under a table as Robotnik started to chase Sonic around the room.  
  
Coconuts sighed from the door, "Ha! Some pwan! I guess I'm gonna have to save him!" Coconuts barely dodged getting run over by Robotnik (who was so focused on Sonic that he didn't even notice him) losing his balance. He tripped onto the flat machine, accidently kicking a lever with his foot.  
  
He heard the sound of the machine under him activating and looked up just in time to see a giant metal block dropping from the tall ceiling towards him! Coconuts squealed and covered his eyes, ready for the pain to start.  
  
Suddenly heard a cry, "MONKEY-MAN!" and felt two small hands push him out of the way as he tumbled onto the floor. He gazed up and saw Chicky sprawled out on the flat machine as the massive weight crashed down on top of him, emitting a spine-curling crunch.  
  
"CHICKY!" Coconuts yelled, tears running down his face.  
  
"MY HAT!" Robotnik bellowed suddenly skidding to a hault. Turning toward the machine he dashed at it. His eyes were wide with panic, quickly pulling up on the lever the machine craked as the metal block lifted back into it's dangling position.  
  
Coconuts cringed deeply turning away, not wishing to see what had befallen the young little robot.  
  
Giving his own cringe, Sonic awkwardly turned "Uh, later dudes." no sooner having finished his sentence the blue hedgehog dashed off in a cloud of smoke, out the nearest window and off into the distence.  
  
Turning his head slowly, trying hard to snuff back tears, Coconuts dared to crack an eye ever so slightly.  
  
"Ch-Chicky...?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"My hat, my beatiful hat, ruined!" Robotnik's bellow rang loudly, echoing off the walls as the tyrant tried seating the flat piece of fabric corectly on his head.  
  
Coconuts' eyes shut tightly once more, that was all he needed to see to know the truth...  
  
Coconuts couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the room all the way back down to his room. He shut the door and plopped down on his bed. He started crying, and covered his face. He could no longer keep his feelings hidden inside. After crying for a while, he lifted his head and sniffled a little. He looked down at his hand and stared at the piece of Chicky he had grabbed. He stared at it for a long time. Then Coconuts said to himself with a sniffle, "Aw, well. I will neva fowget good old Chicky! He will aways be in my heart!" The robotic simian wiped a tear away. Then he put the piece of Chicky in his drawer. He sauntered out of the room. "Coconuts!" Robotnik's voice bellowed. "Where are you?" Coconuts ran down the hall to Robotnik. "Yes?" he said meekly.  
  
Robotnik sighed. "Get back to sewer patrol!" he shouted.  
  
Coconuts ran back down the hall. "Aw well, Even if Chicky isn't hewe anymowe, My life goes on!" he said.  
  
He opened the sewer grate and disappeared inside. 


End file.
